He loves my hair
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: Blaise loves Daphne s hair. He tells her this. She accidently speaks her mind. "Did I say that out loud?" "Yes." REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

"**Blaise, who owns Harry Potter?"**

"**Umm…Ginny Weasley?"**

"**NO! J. K. Rowling! Now say it!"**

"**Say what?"**

**(SMACK) "That she owns Harry Potter!"**

"**She owns Harry Potter."**

"**NO! Say J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don´t!"(SMACKSMACKSMACK)**

"**OWW! ALRIGHT .Rose DON`T OWN SHIT! SHE`S TOO ABUSIVE! J. K. Rowling DOES! SHE`S NICER!"**

"**Ugh…..okay. Good enough. Blaise?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Sorry. Love you?"**

"**Love you too."**

**(Smiles)**

_DGBZDGBZDG_

_BZDGBZDGBZ_

_DGBZDGBZDG_

_BZDGBZDGBZD_

It was just another normal day in Hogwarts in our sixth year; the sun was shining, the willow was whomping and I was sitting by the lake with my long-time-best-friend Blaise Zabini. We were lazing about in the grass; he was leaning against a tree absentmindedly playing with my hair while I leaned against him, writing in my diary. I trusted him enough to know he wouldn´t peek. He rambled on about whatever he was thinking about. Right now it was my refusing to believe I was pretty; "I mean really Daphodill, why don´t you think you´re pretty? You have a nice figure, your eyes are the deepest shade of brown I´ve ever seen and your hair….I mean look at it", he said holding some of it in front of my face causing me to sneeze and giggle, "This is great hair! It´s soft, dark brown with a slight wave and it´s really long. I mean pretty is a bit of an understatement." "_See Diary, that right there is why I´m in love with him but I could never tell him, it could ruin everything."_ I wrote. You always make me smile, that´s why I love you." I whispered dreamily. Then, as I felt his fingers pause in my hair, I realized what I had said. Out loud. Shit. "Did you hear that?" I asked shakily. "Yes." He replied, sounding husky and…happy? "_No he can´t be happy, it´s probably just shock". _I thought. "Then there is only one thing to do."I said as I stood and ran. I didn´t even know where I was going I was just running, tears streaming down my cheeks. "HEY! HEY DAPH, WAIT UP!" he called, but I wasn´t listening, I was praying: "Please God, if you love me, open up the ground and swallow me." I paused, shrugged and kept running. Well, heaven wasn´t helping me today. "Hey, STOP!" he yelled, catching up with me, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around so that we were at minimal distance from each other. I looked at the ground, not daring to look him in the eyes, those chocolate eyes I had lost myself in so many times before. "Doll, look at me." He whispered, using his pet name for me, "Did you mean it? Did you?" I nodded weakly, no use denying it now. He sighed happily (again with the happy, I think he´s still in shock!)"Thank Merlin! Daphne Greengrass, you- you are the craziest, most talented and most beautiful witch in the whole world! I love you too!" My head snapped up. I had waited six years to hear those three words. "I-I-I-mmph!" I stuttered, only to be interrupted by his kiss. "I-I don´t understand you-you LOVE me?" I managed to get out between kisses. "I´ve loved you since you tripped down the stairs on your way to the dungeons in first year and landed on me. I took one look into your big brown eyes and you knocked me of my feet. Literally, you knocked me over and onto the floor, hurt like hell. If I remember correctly you broke my foot." He chuckled. We stood there for a while, just talking and kissing every once and a while.

This is gonna be one hell of a diary entry.


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Blaise and I had our FIRST DATE today. I was so nervous; I spent three hours getting ready for it this morning. I decided on a pale blue blouse and some skinny jeans and for some luck, my favorite black cowboy boots. I came down the stairs and saw him. He was wearing a pale blue checked shirt and some old jeans with back trainers. We were matching! He looked at me and gave me a soft kiss. I almost fainted. The kiss deepened and I had to remind him that we were still in the common room and NOT alone. He broke off and said:

"Alright honey, are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my bag. Go on, I´ll meet you at the carriages." I said racing back up to my dorm. I grabbed my bag but I couldn´t find my wand. So I went back to the common room and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch… with MY wand.

"Looking for something?" he drawled.

"Give me my wand Draco, I´m gonna be late."

"Oh, that's right! You´re on a DATE with Zabini. How could I forget? Now listen, I´ll give you your wand if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I asked wary of his tone of voice.

"Ditch Zabini."

"WHAT? Have you lost your mind? I love Blaise I would NEVER ditch him!" I yelled.

"Well, I guess you can say goodbye to your wand-"

"Ugh, forget this! _Accio wand!"_ I muttered, smiling as my wand returned to my hand.

You see Diary, I´ve been practicing wandless magic for a while. I can´t believe I forgot that.

Honestly where _is_ my head sometimes? Anyway.

I turned and ran to meet Blaise and decided not to tell him about what happened. I mean, nothing happened so… there´s nothing to tell anyway.

He said he had a surprise for me and gave me a blindfold while he led me through the streets of Hogsmead. After about ten minutes he stopped and took it off.

I gasped.

We were standing in front of the new exclusive Italian restaurant that had opened a few days ago. Only select few can get in and he had reservations! The waiter led us to our table and gave us the menu.

Being and Italian man through and through he ordered for us in his native tongue.

Sigh, I love it when he speaks Italian.

We talked and had a lot of fun. Afterwards we went for a walk together and he held my hand the whole time. We stayed out until curfew when he walked me to my dorm.

"Ti amo tesoro. Sogni d'oro, io sogno di voi." (I love you darling. Sweet dreams, I shall dream of you.)

He whispered in my ear.

(I understood it all because I charmed myself to understand Italian. I know… genius!)

"E ti amo troppo. Quando andremo di nuovo caro?" (And I love you too. When shall we go out again dear?) I answered.

He looked surprised and then laughed.

"Soon my prezioso. Soon. How about next Saturday after the quidditch tryouts?" (Prezioso means precious by the way!)

I nodded.

"Goodnight." He whispered as he kissed me gently.

"Goodnight." I whispered, head spinning and knees weak.

I turned and went straight to you, Diary. I can´t wait to see him tomorrow. I don´t know if I can sleep, all I can do is think about him.

And about what Draco said.

Why should I leave Blaise? We love each other. Why would Draco even say such things?

Oh, well. I´ll deal with that in the Morning.

Goodnight Diary.


End file.
